


The Lipstick Chronicles

by Lyricblake1, Slone_Envy



Series: The Lipstick Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Adonis - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blake - Freeform, Blonde, Busted, Call of Duty - Freeform, Cameron - Freeform, Chalk, Classroom Sex, Clit Sucking, Come Swallowing, Cookies and Cream, Cries of passion, Cunnilingus, Dallas Texas, Day dreams, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Eating, Electricity, Erotica, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Explosions, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Feeding, Fireworks, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First time anal, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Gamers, Gas Station, Genital Piercing, Goddesses, Hair-pulling, Handsome, Hardcore, Hot Sex, I know where your head is at, Ice Cream Parlors, In Public, Interracial Relationship, Kentucky, Kiki - Freeform, Kinky, Lap Sex, Licking, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lust, Magic, Masturbation, Mick Garratt - Freeform, Moaning, Mouth-to-Mouth, Natala, Naughty, New Orleans, New York City, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Report, Oral Sex, Other, POV Third Person, Panting, Paranormal, Pleading, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Poor boy's Fantasy, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Ratings: R, Riding, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Screaming, Self served, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy, Sheila D'Max - Freeform, Sleeping with the help, Smut, Spanking, Spankings, Sparks, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Sex, Thank you come again, Thumb-sucking, Tongue Fucking, Tongue-in-cheek, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Victoria secrets, Video & Computer Games, World of Warcraft - Freeform, bad girl, bad teacher, brunette, chapters, chocking, clit piercing, cold coffee, corn fed, cries of pleasure, cum licking, f/m - Freeform, fangs, gagging, gasping, hammering, hung like a horse, limo, pleasing, pleasure - Freeform, pool boy, pounding, pussy, pussy juice, rich woman, short storie, teacher, teacher sex, thrusting, tight pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricblake1/pseuds/Lyricblake1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slone_Envy/pseuds/Slone_Envy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when you add a little to much magic for favor?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. INTRO!!

                                                                                  

_There is always that one encounter that you tend to remember when you are laying in bed, late at night, and feeling that familiar ache of need. The stories in this six book series will be hot, sexy, and give you something to think about when that ache builds. The six short stories in the **Lipstick Chronicles** will follow six women, all of whom have a little rendezvous with the forbidden, and taboo, and sometimes cliche men that they find themselves in contact with. Sweaty bodies, cries of pleasure, deep strokes and hungry kisses. That's what Lyric and myself will be serving up with this new short story series._

_The Lipstick Chronicles_

_Book 1: **Cookies and Cream**_

_Book 2: **Poor boy's fantasy**_

_Book 3: **Sleeping with the help**_

_Book 4: **I know where your head is at**_

_Book 5: **Self served**_

_Book 6: **Thank you come again**_

_The Lipstick Chronicles, will be rated R...there will be sexual content, and explicit nature to each of the stories._


	2. Cookies And Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you add a little to much magic for favor?

 

                                                                                          

 

_Sheila D'Max was the owner of a well known ice cream parlor called A Taste Of Pleasure. When you hear the name all kinds of kinky thoughts comes to mind, so you can bet your ass there's a reason she picked the name. A Taste Of Pleasure isn't just the typical ice cream shop that severed all your favorite flavors. No, Ms. D'Max severed passion, lust, and pleasure wrapped in a ice cold package._

_Mick Garratt had heard plenty of whisper of the shop called A Taste Of Passion. None were bad, matter of fact they all were praises. So when he was thinking of what to get his parents for their anniversary, this crossed his mind. He however did his homework before leaving his office for the night. Found out that the owner was a widow of seven years. No children, and great credit. More than that, when he pulled up a photo of the woman, Mick’s entire body responded in need. He chalked it up to him not getting laid in the last month and ignored all other reasons._

_When he left his uptown office, he figured he’d make it to the shop before seven, which is closing time. What he didn’t expect was the amount of traffic he bumped into on the expressway. It takes him over forty five minutes to get downtown, another fifteen to find parking. Rushing to get to the shop was to no avail, the lights off, closed sign on the door, Mick felt like yelling out, until he seen a wave of blond hair moving around in the illuminating light coming from a open door near by. Tapping his knuckles to the glass door, the woman turns around with wide eyes. Mick’s breath caught in his chest._

_“I’m sorry, but I’m closed for the evening. If you can come back in the morning when we reopen, I will be glad to help you!” Her voice was like an angels butterfly kisses to his eardrums._

_“Please, tomorrow will be too late.” Mick was practically begging. “Please, its my parent’s anniversary, and I heard that your…” He smiles “That your special blend has the best healing effects.” His words caused her to pause for a second. Taking that as a sign, Mick press on. “Just ten minutes of your time. Please?” He throws in the puppy dog eyes and a tilt of his head._

_There was something about the way his eyes watched her, that makes Sheila cave. Letting out a defeated breath, she rounds the counter and advance the door. Unlocking it, she opens it. “Ten minutes, no more than take, so pick fast!”_

_“Thank you” Mick says stepping into the dark parlor. Arm brushing against her’s a spark ignites causing them both to gaze into each others eyes. Licking his lips, he watched her with hungry eyes. “My name is Mick Garratt , and you must be the famous Sheila D’Max?” he ask holding out his hand for her to take. Sheila looks to his outreached hand, then back to him. Taking it, she nods._

_“Yes, but that’s not why you are here!” Reluctantly releasing his hand, she walks back around the counter. “I don’t have that many favors out here in the fridge, but if you give me a second I will grab you a sample tray. From there you can pick which one you want.” She told him as she makes her way to the kitchen part of the shop. With him out of eyesight, Sheila can let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Pressing her back to the stainless steel fridge, she rubs her hands up her cheeks. they felt warm under her palms. Was it from the way he watched her. His dark blue eyes eating up her every move. Or the way his mouth called to her._

_“Sheila,” Mick calls out after her. When she doesn’t answer right away, he follows the path to the kitchen. Pushing open the swinging door, he sees her bent over in the fridge. Her short skirt exposing sexy pale legs. Jumping back when she moves to straighten, he swings the door, pretending that he just walked in. “Hey, I didn’t get the chance to thank you!” He starts when she turns to face him. His navy blue eyes drops from her grey eyes, and settle on her ruby red lips. The sight of her on her hands and knees taking his hard cock between those luscious lips causes him to groan in need._

_“It’s fine, you said it was for your parents.” She told him as she pass by. Sitting the tray of samples on the table, she picks up two tiny cups. “This is Vanilla Throe,” She says lifting her left hand. “And this is Cookies and Cream” She lifts the right hand. “I have three others you may want to choose from, but these two are the best of the batch. Please, take a taste.” The way she offers it to him has his cock jerking to attention. Taking a step closer, Mick takes the Vanilla Throe first.”_

_Eyes locked with her’s, he squeeze the ice cream into his mouth. Loving the sweetness, and texture, he gives her a nod. “Delicious, but there’s something missing!” He saw the flash of green in her eyes, but didn’t get the chance to look harder because she turns her back to him. “I’m sorry Sheila, I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just-” He stops himself. What was she suppose to say,_   
_‘Check this, rumor has it your ice cream makes people horny as devils, but that didn't do shit for me’_

_Hell no, that’s not who Mick is, he wasn’t that damn honest. Balling up the paper sample cup, he reach over her shoulder, and place it on the tray. Just as he was about to touch her, the scent of cookie fills his nostrils. It was like someone just pulled out a fresh tray of warm chocolate cookies from the oven, but that’s impossible. The stove was directly behind him, and it was clearly off._

_With Sheila’s back to Mick, she whispers a few more words, and in an instant the room fills with a pleasant scent. Turning to him with a knowing smirk, she holds up the second sample. “Now, try this, then tell me just what you think. Please, be honest!”_

_When he takes the cup from her hand, their fingers linger a little longer than necessary. Dropping her hands to her side, she stares up at his handsome face. From the soft like of the kitchen she is graced with a lot more of his features. Mick looks to me in his late twenties. Standing roughly at six-six, six-seven, and by the goddess his build makes her want to claw his dress shirt from his body. A soft moan pulls her attention from his chiseled chin and up to his breathtaking eyes._

_“Tell me how you like it, Mick!” Sheila says holding back a moan of her own._

_“It’s-Mmmm” Mick groans and sways a bit as if he’d been drinking._

_“Mick,” Sheila calls out grabbing him by his arm. ‘Did I put too much magic in the…’ Her thoughts were interrupted by Mick as he grabs her by the nape of her neck. Forcing her head up, Mick growls down at her._

_“So fucking delicious. Let me show you!”_

_With that said, he crush his mouth to her’s. Sheila’s hands goes up to her hard chest as if to push him away, but doesn’t. Instead, she takes hold of his tie, then raise up on her toes. Opening her mouth more, welcoming him into her. Her common sense was telling her to stop, to kick his ass out, and lock up and go home. At the same time her body was telling her to get what she needed, what she wanted, and think of the consequences later. No matter what she was thinking her decision was made for her when Mick breaks the kiss, turns her around to face the table, then bends her over. Lifting her dress to rest over her ass, his warm rough hands caress the globe of her ass. Slipping his finger between her flesh and the thin strap of slick material at the crack of her ass, Mick pulls it to the side._

_“You smell so fucking good. I need to see if you taste the same.” Ripping the green thong from her body, Mick groans, and Sheila yelps. Spreading her open with both hands, Mick eyes widens in surprise. Sheila, his older sexy ass woman had her pussy pierced. If that didn’t make his cock harder than it already was. Leaning into her warmth, Mick flick his tongue over the hoop, then tugs at it with his teeth. Sheila gasps out Mick’s names, feeding him with more desires. Again she question the small spell on the ice cream. Was this backfiring on her, or was he really this damn horny. Reaching back, she covers his head with her hand, pulling him deeper into her. “Yess… Oh Gods yes!” She whimpers as he latches on to her throbbing clit. Rocking back against his mouth, Sheila take her other hand, and pull her ass cheek farther apart. She needed him deeper. “Yes Mick.. Right-” Her words cut off when he pulls back and stands. Throwing a heat gaze over her shoulder, Mick looks down at her._

_“Don’t worry baby, I’m far from done with you!” Spinning her to face him, he clears the table with on clean sweep of his arm, then grabs the hem of her dress. Tugging it over her head, Mick tosses it behind him, then rips away her laced bra. One he noticed matched the panties her destroyed. Backing away to get a better look, he undoes his tie, then removes his shirt._

_“Tell me what you want Sheila!” Mick voice was rough as gravel._

_“I-I don’t know...” Her tongue sweeps across her lips when his pants drops around his ankles. The boy wasn’t wearing any underwear. It was as if he planned to bury his huge cock in her when he dressed himself this morning. Eyes on his cock, Sheila hand goes to her mouth. :I know what I want.” She moans easing to her need. “Come here baby. Come feed me that long, hard cock!” Gone was the shy store owner, and hello to the hot ass hell sex goddess._

_Walking over to her, stroking himself, Mick hiss out at the touch of her hand to his cock. Watching her tongue swirl around the purple mushroom head, Mick felt something shoot up his spine. “Sweet mercy…”He moans out when her mouth wraps around his head._ Head bobbing, Sheila cups his heavy sac in her hand making Mick whimper out. “Don’t fucking stop” He pants threading his fingering in her hair. Pulling back so that just the head is at her lips, Sheila take the tip of her talented tongue and toys with the split of his cock. Suckling the precum, she takes him back into her mouth. Moaning around his lengthen, she takes her hand from his sac, to place at her dipping pussy. She needed a release of her own, wanted to cum at the same moment Mick did. She knew he was right there, and just needed a slight push to get him to unload his cum into her hungry mouth.   
  
Slipping a finger into her tightness, a mixture of a groan and whimper slips from her still glossy red lips. Mick was using her head to fuck her mouth, his cock hitting her at the back of her throat, causing her gag around him. 

_ “Oh fuck… FUCK YES…. I’M ABOUT TO…” Mick barks.  _

__Gripping her head with both hands, he stop her head from moving. Sheila had to stop finger fucking herself to grab hold of Mick thick thighs to keep from falling over from his blast of hot cum hitting the back of her throat. Swallowing what she can, Sheila is forced to move away from him. Gasping for air Sheila glance up to the adonis of a male. He was glaring down at her with black eyes. His chest pumping up and down as if he’d been running for miles. A part of her was afraid, while the other part wanted the beast that was hovering over her.  
  
“Now…. Now I’m going to fuck the shit out of you!” He states pulling her up to her feet. Tossing her on the table on her belly, Mick makes Sheila get up on her knees. Thankful that the table was made of wood and metal, she looks over her shoulder at him. Shivering at his expression, she reach between her thighs, and parted her lips. Trance broken, Mick hiss out like a beast, then slams his cock deep into her. There was enough foreplay between them and he knew she was dripping wet with need. Now he had more proof. “SWEET FUCK SHEILA!” Mick roars out as her slick walls sucks in deeper into her. Gripping her hips, making her stop moving, Mick takes several deep breathes. “Wait baby… Fuck- If you keep moving this will be over before it’s time.” Sucking his thumb into his mouth, coating it with warm saliva, Mick then place it to the rim of her ass.   
  
“Oh God..” She moans pressing into his finger.  
  
“So fucking nasty baby!”  
  
“Not nasty…” She moans as he press it in pass the rim. “Just a woman…. woman with needs...Mmmmm- Oh yes… fuck me Mick!” 

_Pumping into her tight pussy Mick starts to lose his control. The raw pleasure Sheila was allowing him to had was making him mad, and all he wanted to do was fuck her until she falls into a deep sleep. Pulling out of her pussy, he leans in and place a suckled kiss then pulls her to the edge. “Take a deep breath baby!” He instructs her. With slow ease, he slips his cock into her even tighter ass. Both Mick and Sheila cry out when Mick fills her to the point that he had no more room. Grabbing hold of her shoulders, Mick starts to move in and out of her. Mumbling her name when she starts to throw her hips back, fucking him as he fucks her._  
  
 _“You’re gonna make me cum again baby”_  
  
 _“Mmm.. Then fill my ass baby!” Sheila grinds against him harder._  
  
 _Pulling her upright so that her back is to his chest, Mick finds her pussy ring and tugs, making Sheila cry out. Chuckling, Mick picks up the paces and slips two digits into her needed pussy. “You’re gonna come with me baby. You and me..Mmmmm… Cumming together!” Adding another finger to her pussy Mick can fill his cock against his finger. Rocking against both his finger and cock, Sheila tugs her clit. The added press causes her walls, pussy and ass to clamp down on Mick. Their breathing grows intense as they both reach their peak._  
  
 _“OH YES… RIGHT THERE.. RIGHT THERE MICK!” The pressure of both his cock and finger was becoming too much and in a blink Sheila body starts to convulse violently._  
  
 _“Cum for me.. Cum for me Sheila...NOW!” Mick commands, and like a dame, Sheila’s walls breaks around both his fingers and cock. He wasn’t far behind her. No, adding to more hard thrust he too comes apart. Screaming out in pleasure an explosion of lights set off behind their closed eyes. Mick was still driving into her her, riding out the last of their ecstasy. Not able to pump or stand, he pulls Sheila down to the cool tile floor with him. Kissing the back of her ear, he chuckles._  
  
 _“I don’t think that was ten minutes. How about we try for it again?” Sheila says panting, making them both fall into laughter._  
  
                                            

 

_                                                                                      **Cookies And Cream**  
                                                                                           Lyric Blake  _


	3. Poor Boys Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is a small town teen, who is waiting for the newest game, when the towns founders granddaughter arrives for the funeral.
> 
> While he leaves for food and a bathroom break, he ends up agreeing to help old man Harrison's granddaughter, who also just happens to be the star of every wet dream he's ever had. 
> 
> What will happen when he gives her a ride? Well let's just say, it's bound to be one that neither of them will ever forget!

 

                                                                                              

Blake and his best friend Ken had been camping outside of the local video game store for the newest Call Of Duty game when the limo sailed past them down main street. He watched as the entire line of teenage guys gawked, and drooled. "Dude, do you know who that is?" Blake was new to town, yet he'd heard that the towns founder had passed, and that his granddaughter was coming into town for his funeral. "That Mr Harrison's granddaughter?" Ken stared at him, his mouth open like a fucking fish outa water. "DUDE...She's only the hottest chic around, and the only famous person to come out of Fayetvill Kentucky!"

That was easy for Blake to see, the small hick town, was filled with more backwater rednecks, than an episode of Moonshiners. Shrugging, he went back to his book, and left the fan boys to their drooling. Just as he finished the last chapter of his Riddick series, Blake stood, and stretched his arms above his head. "Hey Ken, I need to take a piss, I'm gonna run over to Miss Peterson's to use the john, then grab something to eat, want anything?" Ken rattles off his list, and Blake jogs across the street. He seen the limo parked in the alley, and wondered if the all amazing female was slumming it, and grabbing a piece of the famous cherry pie Miss Peterson was famous for. Laughing, he opens the door, and looks around. "Hey Miss P, gotta use the john, then have some things to grab, you here?"

Out of the back of the store, the sounds of crying floated towards him, and he followed. Entering the kitchen, Blake stops dead in his tracks, when he sees the most beautiful female he'd ever seen, sobbing against Miss Peterson's chest. "Oh, sorry to burst in, I thought someone was hurt" About to back out, and head back into the main part of the diner, Miss Peterson stops him. "Blake, come here boy, I need your help" Entering fully, he looks at the smaller woman in the elder woman's arms, and tilts his head. He knew her, but from what? He couldn't quite put his finger on it. When her head lifts, her green eyes lock on him, and his mouth goes dry. There, in front of him, is the star of all his wet fantasies. The reason he even watched the cheesy teen vampire show that had everyone enthralled. "Kimmie Townsend!!"

Despite her tears, she smiled and nodded her head "That's me, but folks around here still call me Kiki" Her hand releases Miss Peterson's, and she holds it out for him. "Blake, would you be a dear and go with Kiki to my house? I need the extra bedroom cleared out for her. Kiki will be staying with me while the police finish with the investigation at her grandfathers house" Still holding her hand, Blake smiles like a fool, and nods. "You got it Miss P" Kimmie tugs her hand gently, and Blake blinks down at her, before releasing her. "Shoot, sorry Ma'am" She laughs, and his body does a strange flutter thing in response. "Please, call me Kimmie, or Kiki, and it's fine" She had a slight blush to her cheeks, and when she looked at him again, Blake watched her tiny little pink tongue sweep across her blood red lips. 'I've died and gone to heaven' He thinks to himself. Stepping back to give her space, Blake watches as she says her goodbyes with Miss P, then she joins him at the door. "We can take my limo, it's right out back!"

Shaking his head, he looks at his watch. "If you leave with that, everyone in town will know where you are staying, let's take my truck, it's parked two blocks over, that way you will have some privacy before the vultures attack" She laughs and nods, before dialing her driver. Telling him to meet her two blocks over, they slip out the back door, and head down the alley, away from the crowd outside the video game store. "What was that gathering I seen when I got into town?" Her question floats up into his ears, and his body does that flutter thing again. "Oh, that is just every teenage boy within fifty miles waiting for the new C.O.D game" Her eyes widen, and she grins. "Wow, and here I thought it was something important!" Blake grunts, and sighs. It would figure she didn't like gamers, and here he was, one of said teenage boys who'd been waiting for his own copy. "So, sorry to hear about your grandfather" She takes a deep breath, and nods. "Thank you, they say they think it was an accident, but they are investigating to make sure. He was my only living relative I had left"

Unsure what to do, as tears fill her eyes again, Blake places his hand on her shoulder, and pulls her to a stop, embracing her. "I'm sorry Kiki" Her hands fist the back of his shirt, and she buries her face in his chest as she cries. Frozen in place, Blake utters soothing words to her, as the reality of what was happening hit him. He was standing in an empty alley, holding one of the hottest actresses ever, as she cried against his World of Warcraft t-shirt. 'Holy shit, I AM in heaven' His thoughts blaze around his head, turning from sweet and innocent, to filthy and erotic in seconds. He felt her nipples through her blouse as she pressed herself closer to him. He smelled her expensive perfume, as it masked the stench of the stale funk of the alley. His cock hardened against her belly, and he slammed his eyes shut in embarrassment, when she moved. She had to feel it through their clothes, it was practically burning him alive as it hardened, and pressed into the zipper of his jeans. He'd never liked underwear, and now, he was cursing his strange dislike for the garment.

When she pulled back, her eyes found his, and she bit her lip. "Um, thanks for comforting me Blake. I..We..How far is your truck?" Clearing his throat, he let his arms fall to his sides, and motioned with his head. "It's right around the corner, come on, you must be exhausted. I can get you to Miss P's in ten minutes" Heading off towards his truck, he noticed that she kept looking at him. He wasn't sure if she would just decline the ride and help, or if she would stay with him, but he'd hoped that she wouldn't think he was some sicko who she couldn't trust. Blake was the only child of hard working parents who busted their ass to keep him fed and clothed. That was why he'd gotten a job with his best friend Ken at the golf course. He was a poor kid from Kentucky, not someone Kimmie Townsend would give a second thought to. She however,was the perfect poor boys fantasy. Reaching the truck,Blake noticed the limo idling at the curb, and cut his eyes to Kiki. "He can throw your things in the back of my truck, there is a tarp that will keep it clean" She nodded, and walked over to the limo. Ten minutes and five suitcases later, she was climbing into the cab of his truck, and looking at him expectantly.

"Do you live close to Tanya?" He looked at her in confusion as he started his truck, and checked his mirrors. "Who?" She laughed again, and he figured that the fluttery thing his body did coincided with her laughter. "Miss P as you call her. Do you live close to her?" Damn, he would never have thought of Miss P as a Tanya, though she'd always only been Miss P to him. "Um, no, but I mow her lawn sometimes, so I know where her house is, and I know where the spare key is" She nodded like that made sense to her. He put that out of his mind, then pulled away from the curb, and headed towards Miss P's house. The ride was silent, and the heat in the truck was growing. He didn't know why, but as he checked the heater, he seen that it was off. She must have felt it too, because her shirt was unbuttoned a little, and she blew cool air down the front of it. "Wow, it's really hot in here" In that moment, Nelly's "Hot in here" popped into his head, and he let out a strained laugh as he thought the words that follow that statement.

"Yea, I guess it is" He said instead. When she turned to him, he glanced at her, and swore when the swell of her breasts peeked out at him. "Damn" "What's wrong Blake?" Was she serious? Did she have to ask? "Your um...they are..." He could't talk, and she just laughed, and toyed with the buttons of her shirt. "It's really, really hot in here, is there anywhere to take a dip? How about Mr Blacks pond, is it still used for skinny dipping?" His throat went dry, his eyes were having a hard time focusing on the road, and his hands began to sweat as she peeled off her shirt, and tossed it into his lap. "Cool me off Blake, please" Swerving off the road, Blake slammed on the breaks, and took a deep steadying breath. "Kiki?" She climbed into his lap, and looked at his shirt as her hands rubbed his head. "You were one of those boys waiting for that game tonight weren't you?" He didn't want to say yes, but it wasn't like his answer would matter. Nodding, he tried to find somewhere to put his hands, as her ass settled onto his crotch. "Well then, I will have to make it up to you since you won't be getting one won't I?"

"That's not neces..." His words were cut off as she lowered her head, and claimed his mouth. He'd been kissed before, hell he'd even had sex, but nothing he'd ever experienced could compare to the female in his lap, exploring his mouth. Finally resting his hands on her hips, he squeezes as she rocks along his cock. "You are a true county boy aren't you Blake? Corn fed, and hung like a horse" All he could do was groan, and focus on keeping his release from spilling in his jeans. "Yes Ma'am" He groaned into her mouth, and let his hands slide to her ass, rocking her against his cock. The fabric of her dress slacks brushing against the denim of his jeans was creating a wicked friction. "I need more than this Blake, I want to see that cock of yours" He reached down, and sprung the seat latch, sending them falling backwards. "Take off your pants Kiki" She laughed, and shook her head. "I want to see you Blake, I know what I look like!" He didn't however, and wanted to see more of her. Opening his door, he slid out, keeping her in his arms. Walking around to the other side of the truck, he reached into the cab, plucked the blanket off the seat, and tossed it onto the ground. Laying her down, he stood over her, and began to undo his pants. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours!"

She licked those blood red lips again, and his cock jerked violently inside his jeans. Releasing the button, he slid the zipper down slowly, revealing inch after inch of his cock to her hungry gaze. When his pants were resting on his thighs, he gripped himself, and began to stroke. "Your turn now" He would have laughed at her wide eyed expression, if he wasn't already close to cumming. Her mouth was gaped open, and her eyes wide as saucers. "Holy fuck that's huge!" He glanced down at his cock and shrugged. "The girls here are scared to touch it, they say it's unnatural" Getting to her knees, she crawls to where he was standing, and wrapped her slender fingers around the thick stalk of his cock. "Oh baby, this isn't natural, it's heaven sent!" Wrapping those blood red lips around his cock, she licks the plum sized head, and groans as she takes him down into her throat. "Aww, gods yes..." His head fell back, only for him to whip his head back up, and watch her as she swallowed his cock. He was about to cum already when they were in his truck, just from her grinding on him. Now...now with her lips wrapped around his cock, now as she swallowed all twelve inches, Blake felt like he would pass out. "I'm gonna.....FUCK!" She reached up, and gripped his balls into her hand, and squeezed gently with one hand, while the other hand gripped the base of his cock. His eminent release was instantly held off as she looked up at him. "Not yet baby"

Releasing his balls, her other hand fisted his cock as she stood. "No cumming yet!" Taking his own hand, she wraps it around his length, and steps back. Slipping out of her pants, she stood before him in nothing but black lace, and he suddenly knew every one of Victoria's secrets. "Get on your knees Blake" Obeying her like a good little dog, Blake dropped to his knees, releasing his cock. Eyes locking on the thin scrap of lace covering the blonde thatch of hair at the juncture of her thighs, Blake licked his own lips. "Come closer Kiki" She took a step closer, and rested her hand on his head. Leaning forward, Blake nuzzled her pussy, and nipped at the lace. "Take them off, or they will be ripped off!" His voice sounded thick with need, and she must have noticed the edgy warning, because she slid her thumbs into the waistband, and slid them down her long creamy legs. Kicking them aside, she widened her stance, and cupped his head, bringing his mouth to her pussy. Lapping at her slowly, his tongue slid through the soaked pussy lips easily. Latching on, he suckled her clit into his mouth, using his tongue to press it against the roof of his mouth as he slipped a finger into her hot core. Adding another digit, he began to finger fuck her as he ravished her clit. Her cries filling the night as she rocked against his face. When the gush of cum was released, Blake drank at her like a man starved, and felt her walls clenching on his fingers with every shuddering wave of release she felt.

Rising up, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and tugged her town onto the blanket, covering her with his body. "I need to fuck you now Kiki..." Slamming into her pussy in one hard thrust, they both scream as her pussy stretched around his cock, clamping down on his like a vise. Resting his head against her neck, he slowly pulled out, only to thrust back in again, and again. Her legs wrapped around his hips, her nails digging into his shoulders, Blake fucked her hard and fast on the side of the road. "So fucking tight, and hot. Your pussy is heaven Kiki, and I don't think I ever want to leave!" The crown of his cock bumped the mouth of her womb, and her head thrashed from side to side. "Harder....fuck me harder Blake" Sliding his hand under her ass, Blake lifted her off the ground, and slammed into her again. This time, going deeper than before, he looked down at her breasts. She tugged the lace up, exposing her pink hard little nipples, and he captured one in his mouth as he pistoned in and out of her pussy. The tingle of his spine grew stronger, and his balls clenched up tight against his body. He knew she was with him, because her pussy got wetter, and her legs began to tremble at his sides. Getting to his knees, Blake slid his hand down her stomach, and through the nest of trimmed curls on her pussy, and found her clit. The sensitive little bud peeking out of it's protective hood, begging for attention. Pinching it, he lifted her higher, and thrust harder and faster. "CUM KIKI....CUM NOW!"

Their bodies stilled as they both found release. His cock filling her with jet after jet of his scalding seed, and her pussy drenching his cock with wave after wave of her sweet nectar. Out of breath, and covered in sweat, Blake collapsed on top of her, and gathered her into his arms. They lay there for a long while, before her hands caressed his head, and she asked. "So, about that pond?!" Laughing, Blake rolled off her, moaning as his cock slipped from her silken heat. "Yea, we can go to the pond, then we can do this again!" He was after all missing out on his new game, and she was after all in need of companionship. Together, they would make up for what the other was missing, and the orgasms they shared would just be a bonus. She was after all, a Poor Boys Fantasy!

"Poor Boys Fantasy"  
By: Slone Envy


	4. Sleeping With The Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natala has been with out a lover for three years to long. When the time comes for her out door pool to be treated, Natala finds that she too will receive the same kind of service in the hands of Cameron.

                                                                                           

 

 

Coming out of the bathroom in just a white cotton bathroom, Natala runs her fingers through her thick chestnut brown mane. The sun was shinning bright through the paper thin white curtains, and the breeze that sweeps in adds a nice touch for the fall d ay.    
  
Wanting to feel the sun beating down on her skin, Natala push open the double doors of her terrace, then steps out. Lifting her face to the sun, eyes closed, abs hands holding the metal rod with both hands, she pays no attention to the fact that her bath robe was slipping off her left shoulder. Groaning softly as the breeze licks across her left nipple, making it pebble, Natala licks her lips. Gods how she wish she had a man there to us as she will.   
  
"Excuse me madam, but I am here to service your pool!" A hard strangling voice calls up to her.    
  
Jerking in surprise, Natala glares down at the man that dared disturb her.   
  
"What? Who- Who are you?" She asked pulling her robe over her shoulder. Repeating himself again, the man acts as if he were about to storm off. Natala couldn't afford for him to leave. If he does, then it will be another six months before she can get someone to service her pool. No, Natala was having a Erotic Birthday, Halloween party, and the pool is one of the main reason for people coming. Living in Dallas, in this point of the season, makes one want to live or bury themselves underwater.

"Wait right there!" Natala tells him. Her accent so thick that he could barely understand what she was saying. Picking up his tools, he starts for the gate when something touch his arm. Stopping in place, he turns his head slightly.   
  
"I thought I told  you not to leave. I wasn't done talking to you!" She grumbles dropping her hand from his muscled arm.   
  
"I couldn't make out what you were trying to tell me ma'am!" Stepping to the side, he turns fully to give her his full attention. "My name is Cameron Rodriguez, and Im here to service the pool. Please tell me how I can assist you?"   
  
Eyes roaming her body, a body hidden by the thick white robe, Cam, as his friends calls him, sits his tool box on the ground next to a pool chair. Cam's ice blue eyes bored into her hazels when she snapped her fingers at him, a move that caused his eyes from eating up her beauty.  
  
"I am up here BOY!" The words slipped out of her dark red lips as if she were cursing him.  
  
"Do I look like a boy to you?" He asked not caring if he made the rich woman anger. He was tired of the privileged thinking they could speak down to anyone that was ranked a "Blue Collard" citizen. Yes Cameron was here to fix her damn pool, but he wasn't just the Pool boy, or her help. He was the godforsaken owner of Thick & Wet pool services.  
  
"What you look like to me, is the help. Now," she turns her back to him, flicking her long mane over her shoulder, and points to her pool. "I need the works. She, my pool has gone neglected for far to long. I want you to drain her dry. Use whatever fancy gadgets you have and pump the pipes, then fill her to the rim."  
  
When she glanced over her shoulder at him, she was caught off guard by his heated expression. Watching his tongue drag across his plush lips, her thoughts goes to where she like to feel his tongue. Now Natala was giving him the once over. He, the pool boy, the help, stood as tall as six four. His weight could be no less than a solid one ninety. Give or take the mass of muscle that ripples under his blue tight button down. As her hazel eyes takes in the rise of the fall of his chest, the voice in the back of her head starts to whisper.  
  
'Once chica. Let him touch you once, and when he has giving you the best fuck of your life, pay him for his time, like a good little white servant that he is.' The voice was right. All she had to do was give him a chance and after that nothing more. Who knows she might enjoy it. Eyes locking on his semi hard cock, Natala knows right off that she would enjoy it like nothing else on this earth.  
  
"Up her ma'am. My lips are not there..." He place his hand on his cock them gives it a squeeze. Cam chuckles when his rich woman looks up into his blue eyes with questions. " I can see just what you want. And I would give it to you, but I'm just the Help!"  
  
Natala's body becomes ignited in dark flames. An invisible fire licking against her needs. "I-I..." She starts but Cam has already advanced her, tugging at the tie of her robe.  
  
"You what, want to pay me, your servant for the job of fucking you?" He snickers when her eyes goes wide. Backing from him, a mixture of lust and fear in her eyes, Cam grins and whisper. "You run, then I leave!" He says stepping closer. "I'm here to do a..." He rips the sash of her robe off, spins her so her back is to him, then yanks down her robe. "....Job. I'm here to do, a job!" Before she knows it, he has her pinned to the nearest wall. His steel rod grinding against her ass. Gasping for air, her hips stay to move. Matching him move for moves. Fisting her hair between his rough fingers, he tugs her head back to his chest, causing her to arch for him. "Sin.... You smell like straight fucking Sin!" Capturing her lips in a spin tingling kiss, Cam unbuckled his belt then yanks it from his blue cargo pants. Releasing her hair, he quickly loops the belt around her neck, making it a thick leather leash.   
  
He sees the look of shock in her eyes, waited for her to protest, but what happens next makes his cock stiffens harder.  
  
Licking her lips, Natala lowers herself to the ground, her eyes locked on his. Reaching out, she finish unbuttoning his pants, tugs them to his ankles, and moans loudly as his cock springs free.   
  
"It's so....," she mumbles, reaching for it. Making a growling sound when her leash it tugged, she drags her eyes from the droplet if precum at the tip waiting on her to taste it.  
  
"You will take me with no hands!"   


That seemed to burn at her need. A dark need to be handled as he was right now. Opening her mouth on his grunted command Natala suckles at the angry head of his cock..   
  
"Fuck" Cam grunts thrusting his hips forwards.   
  
Natala gives another suckle before devouring him completely. Closing her eyes, her head bobs back and forth, giving a twist and pop when she releases him. Growling out Cam cups her face into his hands.   
  
"You wanna tease me?" He asked not really looking for her to reply. She wouldn't be able to anyway.   
  
Using both hands, her opens her mouth wide, inserts his cock into her mouth, then fist her hair with both hands. "I'm going to fuck that red off your lips, then fuck that sexy tight ass of yours!" Thrusting into her wet heat, his eyes rolls to the back of his head. Cam had to force himself not to move any farther than what he was. Natala was taking him at the back of throat, swallowing against his throbbing head. Looking down at her, he could see something dangerous and wicked in her eyes.   
  
Pulling out till his tip was rested on her smeared lips, she nibbles on it, slipping her tongue over the slit at the head. Moaning Cam shoved himself back in. Surprised that she could take all of him, Cam picks up the speed, fucking her mouth harder.... Faster. Grunting at the feel of her fingers around his sac, he drops one hand to grab at the leash around her neck.   
  
"That's right....." He moans pounding harder. The sounds of her gagging was like a prize. Feeling that tingle in his spine, he takes his other hand then fist his cock as he slips from her mouth. He didn't want to waste a single fucking drop.    


Tugging on the leash, he leads her over to one of the pool side chairs. Already out off his boots and pants, Cam kneels behind her. Without so much as a single word, he push her shoulders until she is hunched of the chair with her ass is high in the air presented to him to take.   
  
"Fucking beautiful!" Giving her ass a good slap, it instantly turns a shade of red. Loving the way the color looked, he does the same to the right side. Yelping Natala looks over her shoulder at him, her eyes glistening in desire.   
  
"Are you going to fuck me, or just stare!" She questions. She was trying to get under his skin. It would have worked any other time but right no, he had only one thing on his mind.   
  
Wrapping the makeshift leash around his left hand, Cam winks at her. A frown itched across her face and was quickly gone when he spread her ass cheeks with on hand, then pressed his cock at her entrance. That's what she wanted, him deep in her soaked pussy. Fucking her senseless. With one hard, quick thrust, Cam buries himself in her sweet tight pussy. Stilling so not to spill his cum there, he pulls out slow until he's at the entrance again. Natala arch up to him, forcing him to push back into her. Yanking at her leash, he pulls completely out. Laughing at her whimpering, he pulls her head back to his chest.    
  
"This is not for your enjoyment!" With that said, he shoves his thickness into her tight asshole. Natala cries out in pain. She wasn't expecting this. No, what she thought was she would get her pussy fucked and then go about her day. No, Cam knows that game all to well. He was going to give her a different kind of help today.

"Oh God .....Please" She begs.   
  
"Please what?"   
  
"I-I..." Her words fades into a moan as he slips deep into her. Natala had NEVER in her life be fucked this way. No one dared think to take her in such away.    
  
"Beg for it baby.. You know you want too!"   
  
"no.... No I..." She moans when he pulls from her tightness. Nipping her ear, he thrust back into her pulling a scream from her.    
  
"You want this Natala. Me fucking you right here!" Thrusting until he can't go any farther, Cam push Natala back to the chair, place both hands on her shoulders, then starts to ride her sexy ass. The more he slips in and out, the fast his thrust becomes, her ass soaks around him. "That's right baby....." He coos when she starts to push back to meet his thrust.   
  
Feeling his sac tightening from her dripping pussy, Cam head dips back. He was right there, ready to explode his cum into her tight ass. Pulling her to him, he reaches around, then shoves two fingers into her pussy. They both moan in ecstasy.   
  
"YES.... YES...OH GOD I'M GONNA...." Right on cue Natala cums in his hand. Her body shaking violently against his giving him an added bonus. Yanking at her leash, he bites down on the nook of her next and explodes deep into the tight walls of her ass. Her earth rattling screams of passion makes him want to shove his dirty cock back into her sweet mouth.   
  
Releasing her leash, they both fall to the side of the pool gasping for air. Throwing an arm over his face to block out the bright sun, Cam feels his little bitchy client move from his body. He was about to move, and dress when he feels her tongue lapping at his semi hard cock. Lifting up a little, he looks at her.   
  
"What, you came here to do a job, who said it was done?" Natala says evilly before climbing over his lower half. She let him have his fun, now it was her turn, and he better pray he can walk away from her when she's done!

 

 

 

 

                                                                            _**Sleeping With The Help**_!

                                                                                _Lyric Blake_


	5. I know where your head is at!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is hot for teacher, and he knows it. What happens when he confronts her? Well you have to read to find out!

                                                                                                

 

His coffee was cold, she knew this because of the way he scrunched up his nose after each sip. Rose Calamino had been a student of Mr Weisz for six months now, and she knew him as well as a lover would know their mate.

She wasn't his lover however, and that saddened her. She'd been crushing on Mr Weisz since she first seen him at freshman orientation. Being the youngest student at The University of California, she was often overlooked, or snickered at by the other students and staff. However, Mr Weisz didn't treat her like a sniffling child.

"Miss, Calamino, are you with us?"

Snapping her head up, Rose blinks and feels her cheeks flush. "Yes Sir, I'm sorry Sir" Had she been caught staring at him? Did he ask her a question? She really needed to keep her focus in, or she would totally come across as a silly little girl. Chewing on her bottom lip, Rose risks a glance at her teacher, and stops any and all movement. His smirk was enough to melt her panties, and the fact that it was directed at her was just a little hard to accept.

Feeling heat flash across her now suddenly heavy breasts, Rose glances around the classroom. There wasn't a single student left. Grabbing her belongings, she jumps from her seat and begins to head to the door when Mr Weisz clears his throat. "Rose, I'd like to speak with you"

Stopping, she turns and looks over her shoulder at him. "Okay Sir, I will schedule an appointment with your T.A" He chuckles and shakes his head "Unless you have a class that I don't know about, I'd like to do it now" And like that? Rose feels her panties grow wet. Nodding slowly, she turns back around.

"No, I don't have another class, I was actually just going back to my dorm room for the night"

She didn't know why she was telling him that stuff, but she didn't really have an off switch around him. Taking a deep breath, she approaches his desk. "Look, if this is about me spacing, I'm sorry Sir, I will try harder to pay attention"

What she thought was a growl slips from his lips, causing Rose to gasp softly. Lifting her eyes to his, she sees the heated stare of his boring into her. "I know why you space Rose, and I think you do too"

He moves from behind his desk, and she instinctively takes a step back. Hearing him tisk her, she catches her bottom lip in between her teeth. "I know where your head is at Rose, and it's not on the study of Aztec culture is it?"

This was so not how she envisioned him learning about her crush. To be honest, she never thought he'd learn about it at all. "It's.....I.....I'm sorry Sir" She was going to have to drop his class now. There was no way that she'd be able to look at him, and not be mortified that he knew what she thought about in his class.

"I will put in a request for a class change on Monday Sir"

He takes another step, and reaches his hand out. Placing it on her shoulder, he squeezes gently. "Now why would you do that Rose? I'd actually like for you to tell me what exactly it is that you think about. What goes through your mind when you watch me so intently. How many times have you fucked me in your mind?"

Gasping, she looked up into his blue eyes and swallowed back the moan. "Mr Weisz, I know it's wrong, I've apologized, and will transfer out of your class, but that is no reason to be vulgar towards me" Again he chuckles, and steps even closer. "My sweet little Rose, what you call vulgar, I call honest. Did you think I hadn't been watching you as well? How would I know that you watch me more than pay attention to my lectures? It's because I watch you too. Such sweet and innocent girls like yourself make me crazy"

Rose didn't realize that they had been moving till the wall hit her back. Lifting her eyes, she takes a deep breath, only to have him lower his head and claim her lips. Placing her palms against his chest, Rose was about to push him away till he gripped her wrist, and pinned her hands above her head. "You will have one chance to tell me to stop Rose. If you don't, then I will fuck you so hard, it will make all those fantasies dim in comparison to reality"

Her legs were quivering, her mouth had gone bone dry, and any ability to speak had left with her common sense. Was she really about to let her teacher take her in his classroom? "We shouldn't" The words came out as a breathless whisper, and her fingers twined with his.

"That's not a no Rose"

Crushing his lips to hers, Mr Weisz lifts her into his arms after releasing her hands. "You aren't transferring out of my class either Rose. Who would I imagine sucking my cock when I'm speaking about the the mating rituals of the Aztecs?"

Feeling the hard mahogany wood under her ass, Rose moans and wraps her arms around his neck. "Please Sir....I'm burning" He licks her lips, and leans in to whisper into her ear. "Please what Rose, I need an oral report about what you want" She moaned and slid off the desk, kneeling before him. "Please let me suck your cock Sir" Reaching up, she grabs the black leather belt and began to undo it. Rubbing her face against the bulge in his khaki slacks, Mr Weisz thrusts his fingers into her hair.

Freeing his cock, Rose licks her lips before lifting her eyes to his. Caressing the angry red head of his cock, she licks up the creamy precum. Salty and sweet, she giggled. "It's warm, warmer than your coffee was today I bet" Laughing out loud, Mr Weisz gripped her jaw and rubbed her bottom lip. "Open wide Rose, let me fuck this beautiful little mouth. Then you will bend over my desk and let me fuck that tight little cunt"

Without question, Rose opened wide for him, taking his thick cock all the way to the back of her throat. Gagging, she felt his balls slap against her chin. "Breath through your nose Little Rose" She did as he told her, and gripped his muscular thighs. Swirling her tongue around his cock, she caressed the under side, tracing the thick pulsing veins.

Hallowing out her cheeks with every pull out of her mouth, she sucked him back in greedily. Moaning around the thick stalk of cock in her mouth, Rose felt her juices begin to drip down her thighs. Digging her nails into his legs, she whimpers. She wanted to feel him deep in her pussy. "Just like that Rose...I'm thinking you will br getting an A+ on this oral report. You're such a good girl"

Tasting a flush of salty cum hit the back of her throat, Rose swallows, grinning around his cock. Thrusting into her mouth, Mr Weisz stills and throws his head back, shouting out as he cums hard, filling her mouth with his release. Sucking gently, Rose cleans every drop of cum off his still hard cock, surprised that he was not flaccid.

Seeming to read her thoughts, he shakes his head. "It won't go soft till I've fucked you little Rose" Yelping when he plucks her off her knees, he claims her lips again, then begins to undo her jeans. Slamming her hands on the desk after he spun her around, and bent her over, Rose looked back at him over her shoulder. He was staring at her ass, licking his lips. He reminded her of a predator about to consume his prey.

Pulling her panties off her ass, he cups the plush globes of flesh, rocking and grinding his cock between her cheeks. "I'm going to enjoy this Little Rose" With one hard thrust, he's buried to the hilt in her pussy, causing her immense pleasure as her pussy stretches to accommodate his size. Bending over her back, he nips her ear and growls. "Tell me Rose, is this what you see when you imagine me fucking you?"

It wasn't, because it was better. "No Sir...this is so much better" Pulling out, he stops with the thick head resting against her clit. "See, I knew reality would out do fantasy Little Rose" Reaching down, he pinches her clit, before slamming back into her, and fucking her till she comes. She couldn't breathe, her head was spinning, and when she felt the hot jets of his release hitting the mouth of her womb, Rose smiled to herself and held on to the edge of the desk. She would be sore all weekend, and there was no better reason than being fucked hard by her teacher.

"You are so tight Little Rose, I don't think I want to be done with you!"

His words seared her, and a fresh wave of juices coated his cock as he slid it out of her. Feeling his lips on her back, she moaned when he began to kiss her from the back of her neck, all the way down her spine. Nipping the flesh of her ass, Mr Weisz knelt behind her, and spread her ass wide. Groaning, he leaned forward, and licked at her puckered entrance. "Have you ever been fucked in the ass Little Rose?" She never had, and never thought she would want it, but in this moment, with his tongue making small thrusts against her asshole, she found herself pushing back. "No Sir, but you can!"

For him, she would do anything. He was the reason she stayed on campus, he was the reason she took the class he taught. Hell, if she was honest, he was the reason she accepted the grant and scholarship to The University of California. At seventeen, Rose was considered to be one of the smartest girls of El Paso Texas, and was offered placement in many colleges, yet it was her visit to this school that sealed the deal.

Gasping when a pressure at her ass pulled her out of her thoughts, Rose reached back, and gripped his hip. His skin was hot, and covered in a layer of sweat, and the smells of sex and chalk dust filled the room. Stiffening her body when he began to press into her, he stroked her back gently. "Relax Little Rose, it will only hurt for a little bit, then you will just feel full. Trust me, and let me teach you how to be fucked!" Moaning, she nods, and he slips his hand under her, stroking her soaked pussy, as he presses in inch after inch of his cock into her ass.

Never in her life would Rose imagine that she'd be fucked in the ass bent over a desk, wanting more. Yet here she was, and she was loving every second of it. A slight burning sensation trickled up her spine, spidering out all over her body as he thrust the last inch into her. "Oh god.....it hurts so good Sir" He thrust two fingers into her pussy, and leaned over to whisper into her ear. "You feel so fucking good, and you just got so wet Little Rose, I think you like having my cock shoved into your tight little ass don't you?"

"Yes Sir, please Sir, fuck me hard!"

It was all she had to say, and he pulled out, till only the head of his cock was clenched in her ass, held by the tight ring. Biting her shoulder, Mr Weisz thrust into her once again, repeating it over and over again, until Rose was thrashing against his desk. The night went on and on as Mr Weisz fucked Little Rose, making her grateful for his need to outdo her imagination. She would show up to class on Monday, and if things went as planned, he'd need to speak to her again about her inability to focus.

I know where your head is at!  
By: Slone Envy


End file.
